


I Once Believed

by BuildGlines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Depression, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildGlines/pseuds/BuildGlines
Summary: I once believed in love, back before I knew the horrors of the world...A short-fic for a synopsis of a theoretical Fallen Sophia.





	I Once Believed

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story on the fly after listening to some music. I had thought 'what if there was a fallen Sophia?' The idea then merged into a non-canon story where Sophia had lost everything she loved.  
> This has themes of depression with a slight referencing to suicide, you have been warned if you are triggered by these things.

Once I believed I could live with Humans.  
One showed me it was possible.  
I dedicated my heart and soul to him.  
But he was consumed,  
by the wave of fear and hate,  
that stemmed from my heritage.  
Dragons too,  
were revolted at my presence.  
thinking i was a fool to believe in such an impossible ideal.  
Perhaps they were right.  
For when i sought connection,  
I found none.  
When i sought comfort,  
I found none.  
I do not believe in love,  
neither between humans or dragons,  
or between anyone.  
That dream has been shattered,  
like my heart and soul.  
It is a false promise,  
that only ends in tragedy.  
In the end,  
I only had the dark to comfort me.  
The dark required nothing of me,  
it did not need me to have value,  
it did not need me to have purpose.  
I became closer to the dark,  
I let it fill my being,  
I let it wash away my pain,  
I let it wash away my memories,  
till nothing remains,  
but an empty vessel.  
Who feels no pain,  
no feeling.  
And then finally,  
I can be at peace.


End file.
